Das Tier
by SilverSharak
Summary: Einsamkeit ist etwas, was Menschen verletzlich macht, auch wenn manche glauben, dass es sie stärken würde.


**Einsamkeit ist etwas, was Menschen verletzlich macht, auch wenn manche glauben, dass es sie stärken würde. Denn einerseits baut man in Einsamkeit eine Mauer um sich auf, von der man meint, dass keiner sie einstürzen könnte. Doch meist ist es nicht so, denn diese Mauer hat feine Risse, zwar nur ganz kleine, aber dafür zahlreiche und wird ein solcher Riss angeschlagen, bricht bald die ganze Mauer. **

**Genug mit der Lehrstunde für heute, dafür gibt es eine neue Songfic (passend zum oben genannten Thema). Zwar bekomme ich langsam Zweifel, ob ich mich womöglich auf einem Depritrip befinden, da meine Geschichten in letzter Zeit alle reichlich düster sind, jedoch will ich euch auch dieses Werk aus meiner Hand nicht vorenthalten, obwohl ich diese Mischung aus Kitsch und Dark ja nicht besonders anziehend finde. **

**Auch wenn ich in dieser Fic nicht direkt Namen nenne, so dürfte doch jeder aufmerksame Leser bald (oder zumindest am Schluss) wissen, um wen es sich bei den beiden Personen handelt. Allen denjenigen, die die Story nur überfliegen, sei gesagt, dass es sich dabei um einen gewissen Werwolf und einen bestimmten Animagus handelt. Ich sehe schon ein paar Lichtlein aufgehen. Die Fic ist außerdem aus Remus Sicht geschrieben und erzählt über Sirius, oder eher über seine Freundschaft zu diesem und seinem Leiden als Werwolf. **

**Das Lied ist (mal wieder) von PUR und der Text passt zu den Gedanken, die Remus meiner Meinung nach haben könnte. Ob es denn stimmt oder nicht, das überlasse ich wieder ganz Eurer eigenen Fantasie. Feedback ist erwünscht und wird immer freudig in Empfang genommen.**

_**Das Tier **_

Das Tier hat immer lauter aufgejault,  
Zu lange unterdrückt.

**Ich wandere durch die kalten Gänge dieses alten und einst so würdevollen Anwesens. Einst wohnte hier eine mächtige und reiche Familie, doch schon eine ganze Weile ist es her, seit dieses Haus mit Leben erfüllt war. Nun bin ich hier, bin zwar nicht wirklich erwünscht, denn ich entspreche nicht wirklich den Vorstellungen der hier einst lebenden Menschen. Denn etwas schlummert in mir, etwas was sie teils fürchten, teils verabscheuen. Weil sie es nicht verstehen, weil es anders ist, weil es einfach nicht in ihre Welt gepasst hat. **

Das Tier in mir, das man nur nachts  
Bei Nebel auf die Straßen schickt.

**Aber ich bin es gewohnt, denn viele sehen mich mit diesen Augen, bin ich in den ihren doch nur ein Tier und kein Mensch. Sehen sie doch immer nur, was sie sehen wollen und übersehen dabei so einiges. Angst treibt sie, Angst vor dem, was ich ihnen antun könnte und Angst davor so zu werden, wie ich. Deshalb jagen sie mich, spotten sie mir und ächten sie mich. Doch ich bin nun einmal so, dieses „Tier" ist ein Teil von mir geworden und auch, wenn es mir schon so manche Probleme bereitet und mein Leben nicht immer einfach gemacht hat, so kann ich es mir schon gar nicht mehr wegdenken. Es ist nun einmal so, es wird sich nicht ändern und ich habe mich damit abgefunden, nein, sogar zurecht gefunden. **

Fauchend stand es zwischen uns  
Und trieb Dich weg von mir.

**Hier in diesem Haus wohnte einst eine Familie, deren Blut rein war und auch du gehörtest zu dieser Familie. Doch du warst anders, unterschiedst dich doch so gänzlich von ihnen. Du hast mich nicht gefürchtet, noch verspottet und schon gar nicht verabscheut. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Du hast mich mit offenen Armen empfangen, hast dir mein Leid angehört und mir geholfen. Du warst einer der wenigen, die noch zu mir hielten, als sie wussten, was oder wer ich war. Du bist nicht zurückgewichen, wie so manch anderer, hast mich nicht einfach im Stich gelassen und das, obwohl das Tier in mir doch eindeutig zwischen uns stand. **

Die Maske schockt,  
Bis das Vertrauen bricht.

**Du hast mir geholfen, die schwere Zeit, welche ich damals durchleben musste, zu überdauern, hast mich weder in guten, noch in schlechten Zeiten verlassen, egal, was auch kam, ich konnte darauf vertrauen, dass du an meiner Seite warst und mir halfst, wo du konntest. Ich konnte dir blind vertrauen und das machte ich auch, wusste ich doch, dass ich in dir einen wahren Freund gefunden hatte.**

Umhergetrieben, ungezügelt,  
Fast schon ganz das Tier.  
Der Dschungel war die Hölle ohne Dich.

**Du weißt gar nicht, wie glücklich ich damals war, wie viel du mir bedeutet hast. Ich dachte diese schöne Welt, die wir uns aufgebaut hatten, könnte niemand zerstören. Ich war mir so sicher, dass es bis an unser Lebensende so bleiben würde. Und wir wurden älter und unsere Freundschaft brach nicht, sondern wurde nur noch fester. Es schien mir, als könnte nichts sie erschüttern. **

Du bist wieder da,  
Und schon sind Sterne explodiert,

**Aber dann kam dieser Tag und unsere Welt brach zusammen. Ich war so verletzt und enttäuscht, ich habe dich einfach nicht verstanden. Du weißt nicht, wie ich mich damals gefühlt habe. Wenn dir wirklich alles an einem einzigen Tag genommen wird, was dir etwas bedeutet, glaub mir, so etwas wünsche ich keinem Menschen, denn es ist einfach nur grausam. Ich dachte, meine Seele bricht entzwei und mein Herz. **

Hat mich die Gänsehaut kuriert  
Und meine Seele neu verführt,   
Du bist wieder da.

**So gelitten wie damals, habe ich noch nie und ich will es auch nie wieder tun. An diesem Tag dachte ich, dass du mir alles genommen hast, vor allem mein Vertrauen. Ich war vor Trauer und Wut so blind, dass ich die Wahrheit nicht sah, ich habe nur die anderen Menschen gesehen und gehört, was sie mir sagten, was sie mir erzählten und es passte einfach alles so gut zusammen, dass ich nicht den kleinsten Zweifel hegte. Es war doch so einfach zu glauben, dass die anderen die Wahrheit sprachen.**

Von fremden Reizen tief betäubt,  
Und des Verstandes fast beraubt.

**Und dann warst du weg, so lange Zeit, 12 ganze Jahre lang. Ich habe ohne dich weiter gelebt, auch wenn etwas damals gestorben ist und etwas zerstört wurde. Das grenzenlose Vertrauen und unsere innige Freundschaft gab es nicht mehr. Du warst fort und ich war wieder alleine. Und alle Menschen, die kamen, um mir zu helfen, mit mir zu reden. Ich schickte sie alle fort. Ich wollte nicht reden und nicht erinnert werden. Ich wollte einfach nur vergessen. **

Das Tier mit Macht über den Geist  
Befahl nicht, hat alles nur erlaubt.

**Doch je mehr ich es versuchte, desto mehr Zweifel kamen mir. Ich begann nachzudenken und begann an jeder noch so kleinen Ungereimtheit Hoffnung zu schöpfen. 12 Jahre lang habe ich gesucht und gewartet. Das Tier in mir wurde wieder stärker, ich weiß nicht, ob es dich vermisst hat, oder ob es seine neu gewonnene Freiheit genoss. Ich fing an, es wieder zu hassen, wie ich es schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte. Da ich keine Lebensaufgabe hatte, versank ich immer mehr in meinen Gedanken, in meinen Erinnerungen an die vergangene Zeit mit dir. Und es wurde mir schwer ums Herz.**

Schranken fielen hemmungslos  
Auf der Suche weg vom Ziel.

**Ich merkte, wie sehr du mir doch fehltest, dass du in meinem Leben unersetzbar bist und dass ich ohne dich nicht mehr sein konnte. Etwas von mir hattest du mitgenommen, als du fort gingst und dieses Stück suchte ich nun, denn es war das Vertrauen, welches uns damals verbunden hatte. **

Gier und Geilheit hatten Dich verdrängt,  
Ausgezehrt, zurechtgeschrumpft,

**Auch das Tier wurde unruhig, je länger du weg warst, desto stärker wurde es, desto mehr übernahm es die Kontrolle über mich. Der Hass, den ich auf mich selbst und auch auf die anderen hatte, welche dir das angetan hatten, welche dich genauso zu unrecht verurteilt hatten wie ich, schürte seine Macht über mich und ich wusste, dass ich es bald nicht mehr würde unterdrücken könnten. **

Kroch ich dann zu Dir.  
Du bist´s, der mir wieder Atem schenkt.

**Ich war einfach zu schwach, war müde geworden, von den vielen langen Jahren der Einsamkeit und Abgeschiedenheit. Du fehltest so sehr, dass mein Körper deinen Verlust nicht verkraften konnte, ebenso wenig wie mein Herz, dass nach deinem Vertrauen dürstete und das ich zu stillen gesuchte.**

Du bist wieder da,  
Und schon sind Sterne explodiert,

**Und dann endlich, nach 12 langen Jahren erschienst du wieder auf der Bildfläche. Mein erster Schreck wich schnell der puren Freude, denn ich wusste nun, dass ich dir Unrecht getan hatte. Ich und so viele andere Menschen. Ich habe dich gesucht und schließlich dann auch gefunden. Und du gabst mir das zurück, was ich all die Jahre gesucht hatte. Dein Vertrauen und deine Freundschaft und in diesem Moment war es mir, als wären die letzten Jahre wie ausgelöscht, denn es schien mir, als wäre es wieder wie früher. **

Hat mich die Gänsehaut kuriert  
Und meine Seele neu verführt.

**Zwar hattest du dich verändert, doch unsere Freundschaft bestand auch diese Prüfung und sie wurde wieder stark. Zwar war sie anders, als unsere Freundschaft damals, doch nicht minder tief und kraftvoll. Du hast mich wieder zurück ins Leben geholt. Erst als ich dir wieder in die Augen schauen konnte heilten die Wunden in meinem Herzen. **

Du bist wieder da,  
Und schon sind Sterne explodiert,

**Und das Tier in mir verlor wieder von seiner Macht, wurde still, hielt sich zurück, denn du gebotest ihm Einhalt und es wagte nicht, sich dir zu widersetzen. Denn dein Band zu mir war stärker, als seine Macht über mich. **

Hat sich das Tier in mir verirrt,  
Auf dass es mich nie wieder finden wird.  
Du bist wieder da.

**Mir kommt vor, als wäre es fast völlig verschwunden, denn jetzt brauche ich es nicht mehr, denn seinen Platz nimmst jetzt du ein. Zwar wird es auf ewig ein Teil von mir sein und nie völlig verschwinden, jedoch besitzt einzig und allein du die Macht es zu zähmen und zu besänftigen. **

Wird es gehorchen, ist es zahm?  
Wann fängt das Heulen wieder an?

**Solange du bei mir bist, wird es nichts mehr tun und an eine erneute Trennung will ich gar nicht denken, denn ich weiß nicht, was dann passieren würde. Würde es wieder die Kontrolle übernehmen? Oder würde es von dir so lange zehren, bis auch ich zu Staub zerfalle? **

Ist es vielleicht nur eingesperrt,  
Bis es wieder an mir zerrt?

**Doch bis dahin bleibt uns hoffentlich noch sehr viel Zeit. Zeit mit dir, Zeit um neue Kraft zu schöpfen, denn Hindernisse wird es sicherlich noch auf unserem Weg gehen. Doch ich weiß, dass wir sie zusammen überwinden können, denn unsere Freundschaft hat das Tier in mir gezähmt und sie wird auch noch weiter bestehen und uns den Halt geben. Komme was wolle, denn Gefahren birgt das Leben an jeder Ecke, zu überwinden ist das Ziel eines jeden Lebens und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir es gemeinsam schaffen werden. **

Du bist wieder da,  
...

**Du, mein Freund, dessen Freundschaft so hell und stark wie das Licht des Sternes leuchtet, der dir einst deinen Namen verlieh. Du und ich, der Wolf.**


End file.
